1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine that has improved feeding and clamping devices, with the feeding device conveying a workpiece to be machined, and with clamping device holding the moving workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M266119 discloses a band-sawing machine with a clamping device and the clamping device is utilized to assist machine operator to feed a workpiece on a track precisely, and the workpiece has two lateral sides engaged by the clamping device. But, it is noticed that when the workpiece which is supposed to be levelly placed on a worktable of the machine is about to go on the track between the clamping device, one of the lateral side is likely to be raised up from the worktable by the clamping device due to that the operator feeds the workpiece askew from the track.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.